Marking Territory
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: Tumblr prompt: A perfectly handsome, young man with a very friendly dog is paying a little too much attention to Belle at the dog park and even though Gold wants to act like he doesn't care, he finds himself trying to get rid of the interloper. Belle notices... Bonus points if she finds a way to kiss him somehow during the exchange. Part Three of my 'Gone to the Dogs' series.


_Another installment in the dog saga. Please note, I am willing to take prompts here if you're not on Tumblr! Just message me! _

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Marking Territory_**

Belle and Gold sat next to each other on a bench at the dog park, watching Sophie and Stewart play with one another. Each time they played together, they became more comfortable with how to maneuver one another during play time. Sophie tended to move low to the ground in a play stance, her tail up and wagging, although sometimes she enjoyed standing up while Stewart ran underneath her, then tackled her from the front. Sophie also seemed to enjoy rolling onto her back while Stewart jumped on her, and they would both playfully mouth at each other.

"They really have fun together, don't they?" Belle commented.

"It appears so." Gold replied.

"Do you think they're in love?" Belle asked. Gold gave her an odd stare.

"They're dogs. They enjoy spending time together, but they don't have a romantic relationship." Gold remarked.

"How do you know? Are you some expert on how dogs think?" Belle asked. Gold didn't reply. "I think they're in love. I think if we hadn't prevented it, they would eventually make a bunch of adorable puppies together."

"Adorable? I can think of a lot of things I'd call the potential spawn of those two, but 'adorable' isn't even on the list." Gold said. "Can you even imagine?"

"Actually, yes I could. And I still say they'd be adorable." Belle said, smiling to herself. Gold just rolled his eyes. Their conversation lulled, and as Stewart and Sophie continued playing, an energetic little beagle came running toward Belle and flew onto her lap.

"Well, hello there! Who are you?" Belle asked as the dog started licking her face.

"Riley! Get off of her!" A man shouted as he ran toward the bench. Gold cringed at the sound of his voice. An Irish accent. Perfect.

"I'm so sorry about that." the man said, and he reached for the beagle and pulled him off of Belle's lap and into his arms. "This is our first time here, and he just loves everyone."

"It's okay." Belle said. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't like dogs."

"I suppose not." the man said. "So you come here often?"

"Every Sunday. And usually one weekday, it depends on my schedule at work." Belle said.

"This is a nice park. I just moved here from Boston – wanted to get out of the big city, settle in a smaller town. I'm Graham, by the way." he said.

"Belle." Belle replied, then she looked over at Sophie and Stewart, who were slowing down their playing a bit.

"Which one is yours?" Graham asked.

"Oh, the big one. Right there – that's my Sophie." Belle said. "I know this is the small dog section, but – she thinks she's small."

"Riley, why don't you go out there and play?" Graham said to his beagle, and set the dog down. "Go on, go make friends."

"So, what kind of job did you get here in town?" Belle asked.

"Oh, I'm working in the sheriff's department, I'm a police officer." Graham said. "What about you?"

"I work at the library." Belle said. "You should come by, we have a lovely library here in Storybrooke, one of the finest in the state."

"Well, I'll have to do that." Graham said. The entire time they were conversing, Gold sat in silence, gritting his teeth. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was Irish men. Especially tall, attractive ones that had a charismatic air about them. The three of them silently watched as Graham's dog Riley started to approach Sophie. Stewart had taken a break from their play time and wandered over to the water bowls, and Sophie had simply lain down in the middle of the grass. Riley circled around Sophie and then began to sniff her back end. Sophie didn't seem to be bothered by this one way or the other. Stewart, however, was greatly bothered the moment he looked up from the water bowl and spotted what the little beagle was doing. Stewart charged toward Riley, barking and growling. Riley barked back at Stewart, and the two dogs bantered loudly while Sophie just sat in the middle of the grass, not interested at all in getting involved in their argument. Stewart finally lunged toward Riley and nipped him on the neck. Riley squealed and ran toward Graham, whimpering as he did so. The entire exchange barely lasted thirty seconds.

"Oh, it's alright Riley, come here." Graham said, and he scooped the beagle up in his arms. Graham checked Riley over and found no broken skin. "Whose little beast of a dog is that?"

"Mine." Gold growled, and he looked up at him. "It appears your little cur has learned a valuable lesson. Don't go sniffing around a Scotsman's woman unless you're up for a fight."

"Excuse me?" Graham asked.

"Sophie is my dog Stewart's girlfriend. And he doesn't take kindly to other males invading his territory." Gold told him.

"Riley was simply trying to be friends." Graham said.

"Yes, that's what they all say, isn't it?" Gold asked. Belle remained uncomfortably quiet during their exchange.

"I'd better go. Perhaps I'll come back when there are more – _friendly_ dogs around for Riley to play with." Graham remarked. "Very nice to meet you, Belle. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe you will." Belle replied. Gold sneered as Graham left with Riley. As soon as he was gone, she turned to Gold. "What on earth was that about?"

"What? It's not my fault that the man's dog can't pick up on a clue." Gold said.

"That wasn't about the dogs." Belle said.

"Of course it was about the dogs, what else would it be about?" Gold asked.

"Barely fifteen minutes ago you insisted that it wasn't possible that our dogs were in love with one another, and all of a sudden you declared them boyfriend and girlfriend." Belle said.

"Well – that's what they are, right?" Gold asked.

"Is it?" Belle replied. "I thought they just enjoyed spending time together."

"Well isn't that what a boyfriend and girlfriend do? Spend time together?" Gold asked.

"Are you asking me or are you informing me?" Belle asked him.

"What are you saying?" Gold asked. Belle moved in close to him and gave him a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

"You tell me." Belle said, and then she stood up. "Come on Sophie, we need to go, say goodbye to your boyfriend." Belle turned to Gold as Sophie and Stewart both ran toward them. "Goodbye, Ronan." Belle put Sophie's leash onto her collar and they bounced away together. Stewart jumped onto the bench next to Gold, who was staring off into space, still a bit stunned over what had just happened.

"You saw that, right?" Gold asked the dog, almost expecting an answer. "I didn't imagine it." Stewart let out a small bark. "Come on Stewart, let's go home." Gold put the dog's leash on, and stood up. He looked back at the bench several times as they headed toward the exit.


End file.
